pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
YouTube
YouTube (МФА: juːt(j)uːb1; от англ. you — «ты», «вы» и англ. tube — «труба», жарг. англ. — «телевизор»; произносится как «Ютьюб»2) —видеохостинг, предоставляющий пользователям услуги хранения, доставки и показа видео. Пользователи могут добавлять, просматривать, комментировать и делиться теми или иными видеозаписями. Благодаря простоте и удобству использования YouTube стал популярнейшим видеохостингом и третьим сайтом в мире по количеству посетителей3. В январе 2012 ежедневное количество просмотров видео на сайте достигло 4 млрд4. На сайте представлены как профессионально снятые фильмы и клипы, так и любительские видеозаписи, включая видеоблоги. По данным «Российской газеты» в апреле 2013 года 2 % аудитории сервиса, или 51 миллион человек, составляли россияне5. Содержание * 1История проекта * 2Особенности ** 2.1Локализация * 3Возможности пользователей * 4Редактирование видео * 5Авторское право * 6Критика * 7YouTube в медиамире * 8Сервисы-аналоги * 9Факты * 10Блокирование YouTube * 11См. также * 12Примечания * 13Литература * 14Ссылки История проекта Офис компании в Калифорнии Компания была основана в феврале 2005 года тремя бывшими работникамиPayPal в Сан-Бруно, Калифорния. Они использовали технологию Flash Video(FLV), позволяющую получить относительно хорошее качество записи при небольшом объёме передаваемых данных. Проект стал хорошим средством развлечения, и, сформировав своё сообщество, по данным статистики аналитической компании Alexa, опередил по популярности социальную сетьMySpace. В ноябре 2006 года была завершена покупка YouTube компанией Google за 1,65 миллиарда долларов6. До покупки YouTube у Google был сервис схожей направленности — Google Видео. Представители Google не стали закрывать его, а использовали его как место поиска видео по всем видеохостинговым сайтам. В настоящее время поиск Google Video включает и YouTube. Самое первое видео на YouTube — 18-секундный ролик любительской съёмки Джаведа Карима в зоопарке Сан-Диего — на YouTube было размещено 23 апреля 2005 года в 20:27 по местному времени7. 13 ноября 2007 года YouTube запустил русскую версию портала по адресу http://ru.youtube.com, открывшуюся клипом Петра Налича8. 9 июля 2010 года Google объявила о поддержке IMAX на YouTube9. 8 июля 2011 года YouTube полностью поменял дизайн сайта.[источник не указан 292 дня] В новом графическом интерфейсе «Cosmic Panda» применяется отличная от «старого» YouTube цветовая схема. Видеоролики воспроизводятся на темном фоне, а не на белом. Был незначительно изменен логотип: дизайнеры отказались от ярко-красного в пользу более темного оттенка. Изменения коснулись и элементов управления — кнопок и списков. «Превью» роликов из списка «Похожие видео» стали крупней. Видео из плей-листов отображаются в виде горизонтального списка. Владельцы личных каналов на YouTube получат больше инструментов для персонализации своей странички. Новый интерфейс будет сосуществовать со старым, указывает YouTube. 2 декабря 2011 года YouTube запустил новую версию интерфейса сайта, с видео каналов отображаются в центральной колонке на главной странице, похожие на ленты новостей на сайтах социальных сетей. В то же время, новая версия логотипа YouTube была введена в более темный оттенок красного, первое изменение в дизайне с октября 2006 года10. В феврале 2013 года был обновлён дизайн каналов11. В августе 2013 года появилась строка вверху страницы, которая показывала статус загрузки видео12. 27 июня 2014 года YouTube объявил о том, что вскоре он начнет поддерживать видео с частотой 48 и 60 кадров в секунду. Это обновление уже вступило в силу13. 27 января 2015 YouTube почти полностью перешёл на HTML5-плеер, заменив стандартный на Flash1415. 23 февраля 2015 года YouTube запустил приложение для детей под названием «YouTube Kids»16. 16 марта 2015 года YouTube запустил новый сервис «Подсказки», заменяющий аннотации в видео на мобильных устройствах17. В апреле 2015 года YouTube запустил бета-версию нового плеера. Для его работы нужно войти в аккаунт Google.[источник не указан 196 дней] В июле 2015 года приложение для Android обновилось до версии 10.28. Наиболее важное изменение в нём — видео, снятые вертикально, в полноэкранном режиме автоматически переворачиваются на 90 градусов и занимают весь экран18. До конца 2015 года будет введена платная подписка, которая позволит пользователям отключить показ прероллови объявлений. Станет доступной функция сохранения видеороликов и их воспроизведения при отсутствии подключения к интернету. Помимо этого, с приобретением подписки появится доступ к контенту, не доступному другим пользователям.19 Особенности * На сайте YouTube.com: пользователи могут загружать видео в нескольких распространённых форматах, в том числе .mpeg и .avi. YouTube автоматически конвертирует их во Flash Video (.mp4) с использованиемнесвободного (патентованного) кодека H.264[уточнить], а также кодеков для формата WebM, и делает их доступными для просмотра в онлайн. * За пределами YouTube.com: каждое видео сопровождает ряд специальных сайтов, которые могут загружать видео с YouTube. C января 2009 года Youtube предоставляет возможность скачивать некоторые видеоролики напрямую с сайта20. Возможно сохранение без помощи сторонних приложений. Сохранённое видео размещается в кэше браузера (если ролик имеет большой размер, в кеше может оказаться только его часть, которая просматривалась последней, как правило этого не происходит с роликами длительностью менее 15 минут). * в Mozilla Firefox видео временно сохраняется в каталоге профиля. Кэш доступен по адресу about: cache. * в Internet Explorer видео временно сохраняется в папке Temporary Internet Files в профиле пользователя (например, «%USERPROFILE%\Local Settings\Temporary Internet Files\»). * в Opera видео временно сохраняется в кэше профиля в каталоге cache4. * в Google Chrome видео временно сохраняется в каталоге (например, «%USERPROFILE%\Local Settings\Application Data\Google\Chrome\User Data\Default\Cache\»). Ролик будет иметь характерное имя (разное для разных браузеров). Найти этот файл проще всего, выполнив поиск в папке кеша со следующими параметрами: Размер — больше 100 Кб, время изменения — за последний час. Найденный файл можно сохранить (копировать) в нужное место. Если файл не имеет расширения, нужно приписать в конце расширение .flv и видео можно будет просматривать при помощи любого проигрывателя, поддерживающегоFLV, например VLC. Также согласно статистике на февраль 2012 года, в минуту на Youtube загружается 60 часов видео (март 2010 — 24 ч., ноябрь 2010 — 35 ч., май 2011 — 48 ч. ), а в день — 86 400 часов21. Самый долгий ролик длится 596 часов22 Существует приложение YouTube для Smart TV. Локализация Возможности пользователей Пользователи могут оставлять свои комментарии, оценивать чужие комментарии, добавлять аннотации и титры к видео, а также выставлять рейтинг просмотренным видео, если такую возможность им предоставил автор. Человек, загрузивший видео, также может запретить «встраивание» (embedding) своего видео на другие сайты, блоги и форумы. Также по выбору он может преобразовать загруженное видео из 2D в 3D. Редактирование видео 15 июня 2010 года компания Google представила новую службу сервиса YouTube, которая позволяет редактировать видео прямо из браузера32. С помощью YouTube Video Editor теперь можно производить редактирование имеющихся в профиле пользователя видеороликов и применять аудиодорожки. Редактор видео YouTube Editor позволяет производить с роликами нехитрые манипуляции, такие как, например, обрезка видеоряда или же объединение нескольких в один. Все монтажные операции с видеороликами осуществляются на основе загруженного пользователем видео. Доступна возможность предварительного просмотра в низком качестве, так как обработка данных происходит непосредственно на серверах YouTube. После финализации проекта его можно опубликовать в нормальном качестве. В 2007 году разработчики YouTube уже предпринимали попытку сделать более продвинутый видеоредактор с использованием технологии Adobe Flash, он назывался YouTube Remixer, но разработки были приостановлены. Службы на основе Adobe Premiere Express, несмотря на предложенные функции, такие как переходы, титры и добавление изображений, оказались слишком ресурсоемкими для браузерного редактора, он работал медленно и со множеством ошибок. Авторское право Правила YouTube запрещают закачивать на сайт видео, содержимое которого нарушает закон США об авторском праве. Часто сотрудники компании убирают звук, а затем удаляют незаконно загруженный контент. Однако, несмотря на это, на сервис продолжает закачиваться огромное количество видео, защищённого авторским правом, без разрешения правообладателя. Сотрудники компании могут обратить на него внимание только после жалобы со стороны правообладателей или пользователей сервиса. Однако иногда жалобы пользователей приводят к тому, что законные видеоролики помечаются как нелегальные.[источник не указан 115 дней] Летом 2006 года тележурналист Роберт Тур подал против компании первый иск по поводу нарушения авторских прав и выкладывания в свободный доступ без разрешения правообладателей нескольких новых клипов.[источник не указан 115 дней] 5 октября 2006 года претензии Японской ассоциации правообладателей JASRAC (англ.)русск. были удовлетворены, с сервиса были удалены 29549 клипов и съемок с выступлений популярных японских артистов33. 9 октября 2006 года CBS и Universal Media Group подписали с YouTube соглашение, согласно которому они могут транслировать видео через сервис. Они также объявили, что будут использовать новую технологию для поиска и удаления защищённого авторским правом контента.[источник не указан 115 дней] 12 октября 2006 года YouTube объявила о заключении соглашений, благодаря которым она сможет использовать программные средства, распознающие низкокачественные копии лицензионных видеоклипов или другого контента. После этого сервис может автоматически удалить данное видео.[источник не указан 115 дней] В конце июля 2010 года командой разработчиков YouTube было принято решение увеличить максимальную длину загружаемых видеороликов до 15 минут, вместо прежних 10 минут. Ограничение в 10 минут было введено в 2006 году для предотвращения злоупотребления сервисом в целях распространения пиратского контента, когда на сервис загружались телепередачи и кинофильмы целиком, что нарушало авторские права34. В 2012 году видеозаписи телепередачи «Голые и смешные» неоднократно удалялись за нарушение правил, запрещающие наготу или сцены сексуального характера.[источник не указан 115 дней] Критика В бюллетене от 18:30 1 июня 2006 года британское агентство ITV News заявило, что YouTube и аналогичные сайты пропагандируют насилие и ненависть среди подростков, которые снимают драки на камеры своих мобильных телефонов, а затем выкладывают видео на сервис. На сайте YouTube присутствует функция «сообщить о чрезмерно жестоком видео», но журналистам пришлось потратить немало времени, чтобы добиться удаления жестокого видеоролика.[источник не указан 115 дней] 5 октября 2006 года The New York Times сообщила об антиамериканском видео, закачанном на сервис.[источник не указан 115 дней] Неожиданный взлёт YouTube привёл к проблемам у американской компании Universal Tube and Rollerform Equipment Corp., чей сайт http://www.utube.com часто оказывался недоступен из-за огромного количества посетителей, ошибавшихся при наборе доменного имени сервиса. В начале ноября 2006 года Universal Tube подала иск против YouTube. В настоящее время по этому адресу располагается промо-сайт, содержащий агрессивную баннерную рекламу, тогда как основной сайт компании был вынужден переехать на доменное имя http://www.utubeonline.com. 13 марта 2007 года компания Viacom подала иск против Google, обвинив сервис YouTube в массовом нарушении авторских прав и потребовав передать ей личные данные всех пользователей сервиса. Федеральный судья Южного округа штата Нью-Йорк удовлетворил требования о передаче компании «Viacom» информации о пользователях YouTube (что идёт вразрез с федеральным законодательством США)35. YouTube в медиамире YouTube стал настолько значимым явлением в медиа-мире, что c ним вынуждено считаться и телевидение. Многие медиакомпании создают официальные аккаунты на YouTube, осуществляя продвижение своей продукции через сервис. Ролики, обладающие статусом мема, нередко попадают в репортажи новостей. В июне 2007 года компанией CNN была осуществлена кампания по сбору вопросов от пользователей YouTube для их обсуждения в межпартийных дебатах. Компания также стала объектом значительной критики с обвинениями в фальсификациях и цензуре. Другим примером обратной связи с пользователями сервиса может служить видеообращение телекомпании Аль-Джазира, в котором её представитель пыталась выяснить мнения сообщества о возможности запуска новой службы на английском языке, созданной специально в рамках YouTube. YouTube весьма привлекателен и для небольших независимых телекомпаний и телеканалов. Некоторые пользователи YouTube приобрели статус медиазнаменитостей (например, Boxxy), чья слава перешагнула рамки Интернета и повлияла тем самым на их судьбу. К примеру, пользователь esmeedenters, подгружавшая свои любительские видео с исполнением популярных песен, в итоге была примечена продюсером и заключила музыкальный контракт на лейбле Tennman Records, возглавляет который Джастин Тимберлейк. Также смог получить дорогостоящий контракт с крупным лейблом мальчик Джастин Бибер из Канады, чьи песни записанные на видео выкладывала его мать3637. Другой пример — проведённый в 2010 году конкурс композиторов YouTube привлёк к себе внимание десятков тысяч пользователей Интернета и завершился исполнением произведений победителей в концерте Российского национального оркестра под управлениемТеодора Курентзиса38. Напротив, невольный герой мема Star Wars kid стал объектом насмешек в школе, что в свою очередь привело к судебному иску, поданному семьей мальчика против его одноклассников. Сервисы-аналоги С появлением понятий «видеошаринг», «видеоблоггинг» (начиная приблизительно с 2003) возникло довольно много проектов — как позже, так и раньше, чем YouTube. Некоторые проекты буквально копировали интерфейс YouTube (Revver на первых порах существования; Clipshack; в России — Rutube). Почти все существующие сайты данной направленности используют одну и ту же структуру услуг распространения видео, отличаясь только бизнес-моделями (использование рекламы, платность или бесплатность сервиса), некоторыми техническими деталями и позиционированием.[источник не указан 115 дней] Факты * YouTube почти полностью написан на языке программирования Python39. * 14 декабря 2011 года на Youtube было загружено самое длинное видео — 596 часов 31 минута и 21 секунда, пользователем под ником MoldytoasterMedia40. * На YouTube можно поиграть в игру «Змейка»4142. Раньше для этого надо было поставить видео на паузу и нажать любое сочетание клавиш высоты-ширины(↓+→, ↑+← и т. д.) несколько раз подряд, теперь же достаточно нажать один раз ↑→↓, а ставить на паузу необязательно. * 21 декабря 2012 года впервые в истории YouTube и Интернета количество просмотров одного видеоклипа превысило 1 миллиард. 31 мая 2014 года количество просмотров превысило 2 миллиарда. Этим видео стал клип южнокорейского исполнителя PSY на песню «Gangnam Style»43 (видео). Лидером по количеству просмотров это видео стало 26 ноября 2012 года. Песня «Gangnam Style» обогнала прежнего рекордсмена — Джастина Бибера и его композицию «Babyen». В тот момент второй по популярности — клип Джастина Бибера — уже имеет более 1 миллиарда просмотров, этот момент был зафиксирован 5 марта 2014 года44. * Самое первое видео — Me at the zoo. * Самый первый комментарий написан в самом первом видео Me at the zoo — «Interesting.…» пользователем COBALTGRUV45. Блокирование YouTube Карта мира, которая показывает состояние сервиса YouTube в разных странах на 2014 год: есть локальная версия YouTube; есть локальная версия, был блокирован ранее; был блокирован ранее; частично заблокирован; заблокирован. В марте 2007 года и в январе 2008 года в Турции запрещался видеохостинг YouTube, на котором были выложены материалы, высмеивающие некоторых высокопоставленных политических деятелей. Блокирование сайта продолжалось до тех пор, покаGoogle по требованию турецких властей не был вынужден удалить критические видеоролики46. В феврале 2008 года властиПакистана заблокировали доступ к сайту по причине размещения антиисламских материалов47. В марте 2009 года правительствоКитая заблокировало доступ к сайту YouTube после того, как на нём появилась видеозапись избиения китайскими солдатами тибетских монахов и других жителей Тибета48. По сообщениямBBC, из опубликованного видеоматериала невозможно определить время и место событий, а также идентифицировать их участников49. Комментируя отключения, пресс-секретарь китайского МИД Цинь Ган заявил, что правительство не боится Интернета и об отключениях он слышит впервые48. Так же в 2009 году сайт заблокировали в Туркменистане50. В конце июля 2010 года в российском городе Комсомольске-на-Амуре суд закрыл доступ к пяти сайтам, в том числе и YouTube. Причиной подобного решения стало то, что все сайты, попавшие под запрет, содержат материалы экстремистского характера51. Потом суд вышестоящей инстанции отменил это решение52. 17 сентября 2012 года премьер-министр Пакистана распорядился закрыть доступ к YouTube на территории страны из-за отказа компании Google удалить трейлер «Невинность мусульман» с сайта53. В тот же день стало известно, что Генпрокуратура РФ подготовила иск в суд о признании фильма «Невинность мусульман» экстремистским54. В свою очередь, Роскомнадзор призвал операторов связи заблокировать доступ к фильму до решения суда по иску. Он же рекомендовал СМИ не размещать ссылки на фильм или эпизоды самого фильма, обещая, в противном случае, принять меры вплоть до приостановления деятельности55. По словам главы Минкомсвязи РФ, если иск будет удовлетворён, а компания Google откажется заблокировать доступ к фильму для пользователей из России, то, в соответствии с недавно принятым законом, на территории РФ будет заблокирован доступ к YouTube56. Уже на следующий день, 18 сентября, Ростелекомзаблокировал примерно на полдня доступ к сайту YouTube для жителей города Омска и Омской области5758. 19 сентября на сайте Генеральной прокуратуры появилась информация о том, что 22 сентября 2012 года доступ к YouTube был заблокирован в Дагестане60, 27 сентября в Чечне61. 9 февраля 2013 года Суд Египта заблокировал доступ к YouTube на один месяц. Такое решение суд принял из-за размещенного там отрывка из скандального фильма «Невинность мусульман»6263. 25 мая 2013 года YouTube заблокировали в Таджикистане64, по неофициальной информации из-за роликов со свадьбы старшего сына президента Таджикистана Рустама Эмомали, на которых запечатлён поющий и танцующийЭмомали Рахмон. 27 мая доступ был восстановлен65. 28 января 2015 года Роскомнадзор внёс видеохостинг YouTube в Единый реестр запрещённых сайтов в связи с размещением ролика «Создание Русской Повстанческой Армии (РПА)». По решению Московского городского суда на основании статьи 15.2 закона «Об информации, информационных технологиях и о защите информации» сайт был заблокирован6667. Видео удалили, однако YouTube вновь был зачислен в Реестр, но уже в связи с «пиратством». Несмотря на это, тем же вечером доступ к видеохостингу был восстановлен. См. также * Google Видео * Rutube * Smotri.com * Vimeo Примечания ↑ Показывать компактно # ↑''' YouTube_ definition of YouTube in Oxford dictionary (American English) # '''↑ Захарченко А. В. Видеохостинг YouTube. Энциклопедический Фонд russika.ru. — «(МФА: ‘ju:tu:b - "ютуб" или "ютьюб")» Проверено 3 июля 2014. # ↑''' http://www.alexa.com/site/ds/top_sites?ts_mode=global&lang=none%7Ctitle=Alexa Site Rankings # '''↑ YouTube достиг 4 миллиардов ежедневных просмотров — Новости — mobi.ru # ↑''' 51 миллион человек в России смотрят YouTube. rg.ru (24.04.2013). # '''↑ Google купил видеосервис YouTube,Lenta.ru (10 октября 2006). Проверено 27 марта 2012. # ↑''' YouTube: Overnight success has sparked a backlash,The Telegraph (Проверено 10 января 2010) # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2'' Русскоязычная версия YouTube открылась песней про «Гитар» // Lenta.ru, 13 ноября 2007 г. # '''↑ What’s bigger than 1080p? 4K video comes to YouTube # ↑''' Pete Cashmore. YouTube Gets New Logo, Facelift and Trackbacks – Growing Fast! (27 октября 2006).Проверено 27 марта 2012. (англ.) # '''↑ Moritz Tolxdorff. New YouTube Channel Design coming soon (англ.). Google+ (5 февраля 2013). Проверено 6 февраля 2015. # ↑'https://securecdn.disqus.com/uploads/mediaembed/images/577/7310/original.jpg # '↑ YouTube будет поддерживать видео с частотой 60 кадров в секунду. Вести. Hi-tech # ↑''' YouTube now defaults to HTML5 (англ.). YouTube Engineering and Developers Blog (27 января 2015). Проверено 6 февраля 2015. # '''↑ esetnod32. YouTube отказался от Flash в пользу HTML5 по умолчанию (рус.). Хабрахабр (28 января 2015). — «Команда разработчиков YouTube объявила о том, что теперь HTML5 будет стандартом по умолчанию для проигрывания роликов, вместо Flash.» Проверено 6 февраля 2015. # ↑''' Google запустил YouTube для детей. # '''↑ YT Creators. Интерактивные подсказки в ваших роликах (рус.). Официальный блог Партнёров и Авторов YouTube (16 марта 2015). Проверено 23 марта 2015. # ↑''' YouTube научился переворачивать вертикально снятые видео # '''↑ YouTube решил стать платным, Российская газета (01.09.2015). Проверено 2 сентября 2015. # ↑''' YouTube Tests Video Downloads # '''↑ Ваше видео удалено: что делать?! // Официальный блог — Google Россия, 07.02.2012 # ↑''' THE LONGEST VIDEO ON YOUTUBE — 596 HOURS — YouTube # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Nicole, Kristen. YouTube Launches in Australia & New Zealand, Mashable (October 22, 2007). Проверено 3 августа 2009. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 4'' ''5 6'' ''7 8'' ''9 10 Sayer, Peter. Google launches YouTube France News, PC Advisor (June 19, 2007).Проверено 3 августа 2009. # ↑''' Nicole, Kristen. YouTube Canada Now Live,Mashable (November 6, 2007). Проверено 3 августа 2009. # '''↑ Bokuvka, Petr. Czech version of YouTube launched. And it’s crap. It sucks., The Czech Daily Word,Wordpress.com (October 12, 2008). Проверено 3 августа 2009. # ↑''' Ostrow, Adam. YouTube Germany Launches,Mashable (November 8, 2007). Проверено 3 августа 2009. # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2'' Chita • 檢視主題 – YouTube 台灣版推出(недоступная ссылка — история). Архивировано из первоисточника 23 ноября 2007. # '''↑ Joshi, Sandeep. YouTube now has an Indian incarnation, The Hindu (May 8, 2008). Проверено 3 августа 2009. # ↑''' Presentan hoy YouTube México (Spanish). El Universal (October 11, 2007). Проверено 9 сентября 2010. Архивировано из первоисточника 16 февраля 2012. # '''↑ Марина Тарасова. YouTube приходить в Україну! (укр.). Oфіційний Блоґ — Google Україна (13 декабря 2012). Проверено 6 февраля 2015. # ↑''' YouTube Video Editor: Видеомонтаж не отходя от кассы # '''↑ YouTube устроила большую чистку | internet.ru # ↑''' YouTube увеличил продолжительность видео до 15 минут # '''↑ Google обязали сдать юзеров YouTube # ↑''' Mitchell, Gail Usher Introduces Teen Singer Justin Bieber. Billboard. e5 Global Media (April 28, 2009).Проверено 23 июля 2009. # '''↑ Herrera, Monica Justin Bieber – The Billboard Cover Story. Billboard. e5 Global Media (March 19, 2010).Проверено 7 мая 2010. # ↑''' Конкурс композиторов YouTube остался без первого места. См. также официальную страницу конкурса # '''↑ MSI being downloaded 10x morethan all other files?! # ↑''' THE LONGEST VIDEO ON YOUTUBE — 596.5 HOURS # '''↑ Хабрахабр: В YouTube нашли пасхальное яйцо # ↑''' Пасхальное яйцо в новом плеере YouTube # '''↑ Клип «Gangnam Style» просмотрели миллиард раз.Архивировано из первоисточника 23 декабря 2012. Проверено 21 декабря 2012. # ↑''' Корейский рэпер Psy побил рекорд Джастина Бибера на YouTube, Lenta.ru (25 ноября 2012). Проверено 1 февраля 2013. # '''↑ Me at the zoo # ↑''' Турция: Политическая цензура запретила YouTube # '''↑ Пакистанские власти заблокировали доступ пользователей интернета в стране к популярному ресурсу YouTube # ↑ Перейти к:'''''1 2 Китай заблокировал доступ к YouTube # ↑''' "China 'blocks YouTube video site' ", BBC (Проверено 27 июля 2009) # '''↑ В Туркмении заблокировали YouTube и LiveJournal # ↑''' Суд Хабаровска обязал провайдера закрыть доступ к пяти сайтам, среди которых YouTube // kp.ru # '''↑ Хабаровский краевой суд разрешил комсомольчанинам Youtube // kp.ru # ↑''' Власти Пакистана закрыли доступ к YouTube из-за антиисламского фильма // Интерфакс-Украина, 17.09.2012 # '''↑ Фильм «Невиновность мусульман» может быть признан в РФ экстремистским // РИА Новости, 17.09.2012 г. # ↑''' Роскомнадзор призывает блокировать «Невиновность мусульман» до суда // РИА Новости, 17.09.2012 г. # '''↑ Глава Минкомсвязи: Россияне могут лишиться доступа к YouTube // Взгляд, 18.09.2012 г. # ↑''' Ростелеком заблокировал Youtube в Омске из-за запрещенного видео # '''↑ «Ростелеком» признался в блокировке YouTube в Омске # ↑''' Прокуратура Омской области объявила предостережения о недопустимости нарушения закона руководителям пяти интернет-провайдеров региона,genproc.gov.ru (2011-19-09). Проверено 2011-19-09. # '''↑ В Дагестане заблокировали доступ к YouTube # ↑''' Вся Чечня осталась без YouTube # '''↑ Суд Египта заблокировал доступ к YouTube на один месяц # ↑''' Суд в Каире лишил египтян доступа к YouTube на месяц # '''↑ В Таджикистане закрыли YouTube из-за видео со свадьбы сына президента # ↑''' В Таджикистане ряд провайдеров разблокировал YouTube # '''↑ Роскомнадзор заблокировал YouTube # ↑ Роскомнадзор заблокировал доступ к YouTube Литература * Миллер, Майкл. YouTube для бизнеса. Онлайн видео-маркетинг для любого бизнеса = YouTube for Business: Online Video Marketing for Any Business. — М. : Манн, Иванов и Фербер, 2012. — С. 304. — ISBN 978-5-91657-393-0. Ссылки : См. также категорию: Видео на YouTube * YouTube (рус.) * YouTube — статья в Лентапедии. 2012 год. * WhatStat — рейтинг и статистика русскоязычных каналов YouTub Категория:Инструменты